Live and Learn
by Solaris Prime
Summary: Christopher Nova, a boy that was taken in by a rat, four turtles, and a girl about his age, has lived with a grudge for half of his life. Will he get his revenge or will things take a turn for the worst? FP from OC.
1. Chapter 1

Been wanting to do this for some time now. However, something came out of nowhere and it just had to be done. What is it? I would like to thank Onka for allowing me to use her OC, Amelia, in this story. That's what came out of nowhere. I will say that this firsts starts off in third person and goes into first, just to clear up any confusion.

Disclaimer: I own no Ninja turtle property, and Amelia belongs to Onka.

* * *

The lair went dark as the turtles and their sister took a defensive stance. Not a single light was on, leaving the place pitch black. This was their opponent's playground for he was once blind. Leo tried to listen in around himself to find where the guy may be. Raph was ready to strike at whatever sound was made. Don kept his stance rigid, ready to counter any attack. Mikey held his nunchucks tightly, fearing he would be the first one attacked. Amy keeps her hand close to her tessen, ready to pull it out at any moment.

______________________________________________________________________

I love to mess with their heads when we're in this type of training. Being blind for a long time allowed me to be a master of darkness. Shredder himself had a hard time figuring out where I could be in the dark areas of his tower. I just stood there, letting my other senses be able to notice my four brothers in their stances. Leonardo was still, likely trying to find me with his hearing. Raphael was breathing slow, yet heavy, telling me he's wanting to strike at any movement. Donatello was still as well, but not as still his Leo. Most likely ready for a counter if it came to that. Michelangelo was breathing kinda quick, for he was my easiest target. He couldn't get that close to me without me getting at him first. Amelia was still as well, but I could still hear her breathing. It was calm, quiet, and sounded to be ready for anything.

"Where are you?" Raph demanded, being impatient. "Show yourself!"

"Raph, quiet!" I heard Leo whisper.

"You know how he is," Amy added.

"Listen to Amy, Raph," I said, throwing my voice around the lair. A trick I learned shortly after joining them as part of the family. "You know a true master of darkness will strike as soon as you become impatient." I felt them start to move, trying to find where the point of origin my voice came from. I silently leapt up a level and kept silent as I walked over to where I could easily pounce on Raph.

"And what makes you a master?" Raph asked with a smug bit of cockiness in his voice as I hear him pull out his sais.

I jumped over the bars that separated me from the open space and fell straight down. As I could feel myself nearing my short tempered brother, I pulled out one blade forehanded, having only a hint of the sound of me unsheathing the blade. By the time Raph realized what was happening, I was already on top of him, knocking him to the ground and putting the blade to the back of his neck.

"Consider yourself dead," I said as I felt Mikey start coming as my voice came out from where I was kneeling. I jumped back by the time I heard his nunchucks start moving and heard a clank of wood hitting shell. He hit Raph on the back.

"Ow! Mikey!"

"Sorry! I thought he was still on top of you." By this time, I leapt over and gave a kick to the chest, thought not that effective, it gave me time to bring my blade up to Mikey's neck.

"Now consider _yourself_ dead," I said again. I could feel Mikey's surprise for I never do that so quickly. I jumped back up and landed on the upper level, waiting to see if Leo, Don, or Ame would make a move. I heard Don shift and started running toward his position, this time making my steps heard.

Don then jumped and I heard him using his bo staff to bring himself higher. I pulled out my other blade backhanded, for I knew he would try something offensive for once. Bringing myself to a defensive stance, I heard Don try to charge me, but I brought myself under him and tripped him. It was unsuccessful, but I was able to knock away his weapon, leaving him unarmed and brought my backhanded blade to _his _throat.

"Now, you're dead." That takes care three, but Amy and Leo was still up. As Don pulled back, I hear something traveling, moving across the air. I knew that was Ame throwing her tessen at me and I ducked, feeling the war fan move just above my head. A sound of blade hitting rock sounded after it passed, making me guess that it hit the wall nearby. However, Amy came dangerously close, making me have to elbow her in the stomach. I don't know if I hurt her that much, but I heard a small groan emitting from her lips as I pushed her over to the metal bars. I didn't dare put the blade to her neck for a strange feeling always kept me from doing so.

"That makes four." As I stood up, I heard the sound of something cutting the air. I knew it was Leo and his twin katanas. I pulled myself over, missing the thrust and brought my fore blade to his. I then felt something coming dangerously close to my side and pulled my back blade to it. Leo was my most matched brother, as we always seemed to end at a tie when training. I lunged back and spun my fore hand to back hand, making my style balanced. I could tell Leo was full offensive for there was the sound of metal cutting the air everywhere. Each one was blocked, then it came to where it was my turn. I pulled both katanas to the ground and spun my blade both to fore hand. I started cutting, thrusting, jumping and diving at every angle, but each was still blocked. This went on for some time, until we both locked our weapons and couldn't make a move.

The lights came back on and I let go of my weapons to shield my brown eyes from the sudden light. I heard metal hit the ground and I turned my head to see my blades on the floor, some sweat being slung from my dirty blond hair. "Well done, Christopher," Splinter said as he emerged from his room. His presence always humbled me, even before I was able to see him. He was the one who taught me how to use my other senses to their peek performance. The one thing I was surprised at when I first saw him was that he was a big gray rat with a robe on, as well surprised by the rest of my bros, being turtle and all. "And I must say, Donatello, your new machine has allowed me to watch the battle more clearly."

"Well, night vision can come in handy, Master Splinter." Donatello, the mechanical genius and the palest of all the turtles, wearing a purple mask. I knew before like I did with everyone else; their voices. Don had a type of business thing to his tone, letting me know that he likes to understand things to their smallest detail. Also, if it wasn't for him, I would've still have been blind.

"I wish I had some night vision," Mikey whined. "I could've used it." Mikey, the youngest of the turtles, and the one who keeps things lively around here. I knew him from the fun loving tone in his voice. His skin was second palest from the four and wore an orange mask.

"Will it still have mattered?" I asked, looking at him. "Who was the one that was blind for nearly half their life?"

"But why d'ya have to pounce on me first?" Raph demanded as I felt him jump on the level we were on. The most quick tempered and impatient of my brothers was Raphael, wearing a red mask and was also the darkest out of them all. I knew him from the rugged voice, sounding as if he would snap at any wrong word, and he would too.

"Cause you're impatient," Leo answered for me. Leo was the one with the leadership out of the family. Second most tanned skin color and wearing a blue mask. I knew him from the tone of authority from his voice. He was evenly skilled towards me, making him the perfect person for me to train with.

"Besides, I thought if you were gonna be like that, I might as well've saved you the trouble," I added.

That's when I felt anger start to rise in him. "What?! Chris, if you start turning into another Leo, I'll-"

"Raph, he's only joking," Amy came in, picking up my blades in the process. She walked over and handed them to me. "Here." She was easy for me to know by voice, being the only female human in this family. However, the tone could vary from time to time, since she seemed to be a mix of the rest of her brothers. She was also the one who helped me through the years when I was blind and had a hard time getting around. She looked like nothing I'd imagine when my sight was regained. She had short hair, reaching just above her chin, that was as dark brown as her eyes and she wore what she's wearing right now, a black kimono-style top that ended at her mid-thighs with a pair of sleek black pants that came to her knees, along with black sandals.

"Thank you, Ame," I said, not even looking. I only used my eyes when I wanted, or when I felt was needed. For example, when I was asked what color of an eye mask I wanted, I wasn't sure. Then I realized that my past could be my apperance. Amy told me when we were 10 that my eyes looked like a gray color, so that's what I wanted it to be. However, I didn't stop there. Last when we were 16, I liberated some foot ninja clothing and dyed it gray, leaving no sign of where it came from. I used that from there on out for training or when we had to fight outside. I cut off the shoulder add-ons sticking out though, making it look more like myself.

"Well, I believe that is enough training for today," Master Splinter said with some caring tone. "You are free to do as you wish for the rest of the day."

As he turned, nearly everyone went in different directions. Leo headed for his room, Raph went straight to his punching bag, Don went to the computer, and Mikey ran to the T.V. You could say this was a daily thing. Amy started to walk off, but I wanted to say something first.

"Amy!" I called, looking toward her.

She turned back. "Yes?"

"I wanted to congratulate you for getting so close, but also I wanted to apologize for what I did. I didn't mean to elbow you like that. It was-"

"A natural reaction? Yeah, I could've guessed." For some odd reason, she liked doing that to me every chance she gets. She walked over, picked up her tessen, then started off to her room. "Tell the guys that I'll be in my room. I'm beat."

"No problem." As she left my sight, I looked down to see the three brothers doing what they usually do. Talk about an ordinary day. Then I received a strange feeling of someone behind me. I knew who it was. "What is it, Leo?"

I heard him chuckle some. "You never lose it, do you?"

"I was taught to fight without using my eyes, so of course I never lose it. But is there something you want to talk about?" Leo always goes into meditation after training, so there would have to be something up for him not to.

"Just some things got into my mind." I could tell it was something I said before.

"About my past and how you found me?"

"Yeah." Most people would be surprised by that. The first thing out of their mouths would be 'how did you know that?' Leo lived with me long enough to be used to it. "I know you don't like to talk about it."

"I'll talk when I'm ready." I always say that with a stern voice.

"Right, and I'm not pushing you." I allowed myself to close my eyes. Something I'm still used after being blind. "Want to do some meditation tomorrow? I heard you were skimping out on it."

I still didn't open my eyes, but it surprised me. How did he know about that? Splinter? "Alright. Just remind me and I'll join you."

"Don't worry, I will." After that, he left to his room.

I jumped down to the main level and headed for my room, wanting to go to bed. It wasn't that late, but I was a heavy sleeper so I could sleep the rest of the day away. As I passed, I felt Mikey turn on the couch. "Don't ask. I'm going to bed, and Amy said she's in her room, so don't go looking for her either." I closed the door and placed my blades and gray eye mask on a counter nearby. I switched my training clothes with a black T-shirt and white pants and flopped in bed. Things were starting to get boring around the lair. Maybe I'll head outside and roam the city for a while tomorrow.

* * *

Maybe, Chris, maybe. If there was anyone that he is most like in his family, it's Leonardo. I'll get into his past later on, and trust me when I say, "you won't like it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I thought I may start this one off early, considering that I was gonna put it up tomorrow, but I thought someone might want to read before they went to bed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ninja Turtle property and Amelia belongs to Onka.

* * *

I woke up with my eyes still closed. I pulled myself up in a sitting position and rubbed my forehead, feeling like I could drop any second. I had no idea what time it was, considering that my clock busted a few weeks ago, but I usually wake up around eight in the morning. That's when it hit me; I made plans to go out. A rush of energy came through me and I jumped out of bed. I immediately exchanged my black T-shirt with a gray one, switched my white pants with jean shorts, and laced on my white tennis shoes. I opened my eyes as I opened the door and, to my surprise, no one else was up. Don would be the first person I would see, considering that his computer was near my room.

"What are you doing up so early, Christopher?" I looked to my left to see Master Splinter nearby.

"Oh, Master Splinter, I didn't know how long I slept," I answered, bowing in respect.

"You were planning to go outside?" He asked while looking at my current attire.

I was a bit hesitant toward answering him. "Well, yes. I just wanted to do something different today."

"Well, I was thinking of sending Amelia, but since you're up I would like to ask that you go get some things."

I thought a bit on what he would mean. Then I made an assumption. "Eggs, milk, juice, and cereal?"

"Precisely."

"Okay. I'll be back." I turned and jumped down to the main floor. I was actually surprised that my assumption was correct. I haven't even looked at the fridge recently. As I walked by, I decided to check the clock to see how early I was. It read 5:48 AM. "What the shell?!" Now that was a first. No wonder the lair was so bare. Now I was wondering if the store was even open at this time, or else I would have to head to the 24 hour store in the center of town.

I made my way through the sewers and climbed out of a man hole in an alley. The store I go to is usually a few blocks down the road from where I was. However, a feared presence was coming in the direction of the ally way. I decided to play blind and close my eyes, waiting to see if the person would come down the alley.

The presence took a turn and came down into the dead end. I could feel the surprise the person had and a gasp came from them. It was a female's voice, but no one that I have ever heard. Then several others came from behind her, each giving a sense of hostility as they rounded the corner. "Oh, you have a guy with ya." I heard one of them say with a deep voice.

"He's pretty scrawny," another added. I felt that one come up close, his face coming to my ear. "What's a matter? Can't stand the sight of us?"

"I bet he's blind," I heard another come up.

"Well then, lets see how blind he is." I knew the guy was gonna throw a punch at me. I felt him pull his arm back and curl his hand to a fist.

"Look out!" I jumped my way to the females voice, then hearing the fist thrown ram into a wall.

"Ow! What the?! You think you're so tough with your girlfriend, eh?" I felt them start to get closer, lining up to where there would be no way out for any regular person.

"Stay behind me and keep close," I whispered, throwing my voice to where only she could hear me.

"I need a work out. So where shall we begin?" I could tell they thought they outclassed me by believing I was blind. Even if I was, it still wouldn't have mattered. "I'll take the head. After all, how could he see it coming?" The rest started laughing as I felt the fist start coming at me.

I reached behind and brought the girl down. She was slimmer than I had imagined, for I was able to easily reach around her. As I let go, I brought my fist up to where I felt the man have his head, getting a direct hit. "OW! What the heck?!"

"Playing tough guy, are we?" I heard a guy start coming from my left and I ducked down, swinging my leg to trip him and, while he was still in air, kicked him into two others. "Wha? That's impossible!"

I didn't want this to start from the beginning. I decided to give them a chance. "Now, are we gonna keep going like this or are you going to turn and leave without any more bruises?"

"You think we're gonna run from a blind kid?" One of the more deeper voices called. I heard it from the left, but another presence on the right caught my attention. He was trying to round me, most likely to get the girl.

"Hold it!" I lunged over and grabbed the guy by the neck, pulling him toward where I was standing. No other presence made a move. "Now what makes you think you can take her?" I asked, darkly.

"And what makes you think that you can hold me?" As he started to jerk, I took my hand and placed the tips of my fingernails on the side of his neck. All movement ceased as I slowly added pressure. "Man, what are you doing? Guys help me out here!" Still no move. I could feel my nails start to pierce the skin and groans was emitting from the man. Something started to trickle down my fingers after a while and the groans turned into screams. At that, I pushed him back and let go.

By this time, I opened my eyes, looking to see six purple dragon members all in shock. The one with the neck wound was in total disarray, with some blood dripping from the wound I created. "Get out," I hissed, making them flee in fear.

I looked back to see the girl standing. My mind was too fixed to sense her standing during all that. She was a few inches shorter than me, with blond hair just as short as Amy's that radiated her light green eyes. I was right when I thought she was slim, somewhat showing with a white shirt and a dark blue skirt reaching to just above her knees. Her shoes were black patted leather with a strap going around the ankle. I could just now tell that she was as shocked and disturbed as the others were.

I hated the idea that I did what I did in front of her. Honestly, I didn't even think Ame should be in the battles we were in. "Are you okay?" I asked, my voice back to it's normal tone. She didn't even move as I spoke. I was starting to wonder if she was alright. I walked up a little bit closer. "Hello? Are you alright?"

She finally snapped out of her trance. "Oh, uh, y-yes." She was still shaken from it all. "I thought you were blind."

"I used to be," I replied. "I was able to live during time with it, until my sight was restored. I can still act as if I am, making people like them think otherwise."

She was getting more calm as I explained. "Oh, okay. Could I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I went to the store before those people started stalking me and I dropped what I had to see if I could escape. It's probably ruined by now, but could you escort me over there? I don't trust these streets anymore."

I can understand why. I don't even dare go near my hometown after what happened nine years back. "Okay. Better yet, I'll help pay for some of the things you lost."

"Oh, no. Please, I don't want to impose."

"Don't worry. I'm sure my brother could go a day without some junk food around the house."

* * *

Ah, a D.I.D. (Damsel In Distress) comes into play. Kinda hard to imagine what a blind person would do in a fight, much less a blind man with those types of senses. Tell me if I did alright.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't decide what kind of chapter this is. However, I can say it's related to mystery. It may seem to end out okay, but wait till later on.

Disclaimer: I own no Turtle property and Amelia belongs to Onka.

* * *

I kept close to the girl during out trip back and out. She also requested if I'd walked her home. Of course, I was felt obliged to do so. Didn't want anything to happen to anyone, much less a woman. We kept a casual conversation going as we walked. Strange, because I rarely ever talk to anyone on the surface. I usually keep to the family, although they don't know of what I do when I'm alone up here and threatened, like what I did with the purple dragon member.

"How did you get your sight back, again?" She asked as we were still walking.

I was a little hesitant toward answering, but broke after a second. "The miracles of modern medicine."

"Medicine? There's a cure for the blind?" She was getting pretty worked up. Was there someone in her family that was blind?

"Cure? No, I just had something poured into my eyes when I was young that made me blind. Someone found a trace of the chemical and made an antidote for it to counteract."

That's when all the energy left her. "Oh. Okay."

"Being blind isn't too bad," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "It takes some getting use too, but if you have a good teacher things work out okay." She was still silent. "Should I change the subject?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"What life would be like without a family being blind." That hit me. Her entire family was blind? I was surprised she wasn't blind herself, considering if that her dad _and _mom was blind, unless her mom had a trait that kept her from it. "It's hard to be the keeper of the family."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if I was a burden to my family."

"How big's your family?"

The question caught me off guard and I looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Your family. Do you have a single parent? Four brothers?"

"Well... It sounds weird."

"I've heard weird before. Trust me, I can take it."

"Well, I have four other brothers and a sister, all fostered by our foster dad. So we're a family of seven."

"Seven, huh? Mine's only four, counting me." Why is it that I always get into a conversation that relates to family? "My homes up at the top apartment right there." She pointed up at the top of a big building. "Thank you for escorting me."

"Don't worry. It's no problem." As she started walking up to the door, a question hit me. "Oh wait! I didn't catch your name. I'm Christopher. Chris for short."

"Oh, well, I'm Aliadi, but you can call me Alia."

"Okay, so maybe I'll see you around?"

I saw a smile cross her face. "Perhaps under better conditions next time." With that, she went through.

I turned around and started heading home. We went past the alleyway, so it would take me a while to get back. Mikey's gonna have my head for not getting him any chips, but it was for good cause. At least, that's what I think. Hopefully, none of those purple dragon goons will try to get in my way again.

"Gettin' good there, Amy." I heard Raph's voice as I walked down the sewers, getting close to the lair. The two must've been training again, for Raph was always Amelia's first choice when it came to.

I headed through the entrance to be greeted by an attempt to grab me by the neck. "Chris is here!" Mikey tried to get to me from above, but I rolled at the last second, still keeping the food secure in my arm. Mikey, who was expecting to finally catch me off guard, landed face first to the floor. "Ow!"

"That's what you get, Mike," Don said as he got out of his computer chair and headed over. "You got what we need?"

"Eggs, milk, juice and cereal all before 7:00," I replied.

"Yeah, just before," Mikey came as he rubbed his head from the fall.

I couldn't help but smirk at him. Just because I'm the only one he can't seem to prank must make him think I'm his complete opposite or something. "At least I made it, right? Oh, and Mikey, I couldn't get anything for you. I ran out of money."

"You? Broke?" Don sounded surprised. "With what all you help April do at the shop, you're broke?"

"There was someone else who needed the extra money."

"Someone?" I felt Amy turn her attention toward me. However, it came at a cost, for Raph took that and I heard him pin her to the matts.

"Got ya again." I heard him say with some cockiness.

"Raph! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Exactly, and that's what led to your downfall." That's when I finally looked. Raph got up, putting up his sais and walked off. Amy came over to where Mikey, Don, and I was.

"Who's this someone?"

"Just some girl that had more than she could handle," I answered, trying to wave it off.

"You mean a girl that was in trouble?"

"Now what makes you think that?"

Amy took my left hand and pointed to my fingernails, which had some blood stained on them. "You fought purple dragons, didn't you?"

"Uh... well..."

"Did you kill one?" I felt Leo come from behind me.

"No, Leo. Only wounded," I answered, not looking.

"Are you not looking for your usual reason, or because your lying and don't want to show it?"

That's when I snapped my head over. "Leo, I didn't kill anyone. Only gave a cut." Leonardo was the only one who sensed something deep inside me that could lead to that, but still can't figure out what reason.

"Okay, I believe you, but remember what you promised last night?"

The meditation. "Yeah, I remember. I'll be there in a few minutes." I took my attention away from the four around me and headed to put up the groceries. I would like to know why Ame was so concentrated on what I said as I mentioned Aliadi. That was completely unlike her to take her head out of training with Raph.

I headed up to Leo's room to join him with meditation. As I opened the door, Leo was just sitting down. "Ready?" He asked as I sat across from him.

"Ready." We both started to calm ourselves. I slowed and deepened my breathing, allowing myself to relax. Everything became secondary and I felt myself become completely clear in my mind. I don't know how long I stayed like this. Maybe about an hour. However, something happened for the first time. That feeling of what happened when I was adding pressure to that purple dragon came back and came into my thoughts. I felt enraged, and ready to kill all over again. I tried to fight it off, but then I was feeling myself jerk outside of my mind and snapped myself out of my trance. I opened my eyes to see a worried Leo and I grabbed my chest, finally realizing that pain was coursing through it. I was ready to double over for how bad it hurt.

"Chris! Chris, what's happening?!" I couldn't answer Leo's pleas, for my chest kept me from responding.

"Leo, what's wrong?" I heard Raph's voice come in. I could only imagine what emotion came to him as he may have looked at me.

"Get Master Splinter, now!!" I felt myself fall to my side, gasping. "Chris, stay with me. Don't you dare go out on me!"

That I couldn't help. I felt myself start to drift off, from the unyielding pain. I couldn't hold myself awake much longer. I felt myself being shook by Leo, heard someone come through the door, and then... nothing.

* * *

Ever been in a meditated state? I haven't, but this happened to someone else before, so I thank them for telling me what it was like, though I can't say there name for they like to stay anonymous.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there, hi there, ho there! You're as welcome as can be. Okay, I know that's not needed, but I'm in a joking mood. Not much to say here except that I want to clear something up from the beginning. The **bold** lettering is something telling you that it's in a dream or all in the mind.

We all know the disclaimer, so just get on with it!

* * *

"**You... you murderer! I'll kill you!"**

"**You won't even be able to see me for the rest of you life."**

"**Do what? AGGHH!!"**

"Get away!" I screamed as I sat up. A dream... Why a dream about _that_? I wanted to forget about my past, not relive it. I finally decided to look around at where I was. It wasn't the lair, but as I realized that I had something in my arm, I knew. I was in a hospital. Not exactly one of my first choices to go to when I had a physical problem, but was it under my control to come here? I laid back on the inclined mattress and tried to shake off the feeling I had from the sudden awakening. Then someone came in through the door to, I guess, my room.

"Oh, you're awake?" I'm guessing it was one of the nurses. "You gave most of the hospital quite a scare, young man. Not to mention your sister."

"Amelia? Amy's here?" I wanted to make sure I was still alive, cause I considered the hospital a place for the dead.

"Yes, she's right outside, waiting for you. You had a very strange heart attack."

That got me. "I had a heart attack?"

"Well, that's what the doctors confirmed it to be. Although it wasn't for the regular reasons. You had no clots, but your heart was beating like it was going to explode. I'm surprised you're still alive." I pulled down what I had on enough to see if any doctor did any surgery. "No, honey, they didn't have to do surgery. Though I can't explain how they did what they did."

"Oh, but can I get out of here?" I really didn't wan to stay in this place a moment longer.

"Yes, just let me get the thing out of your arm here and you can go." The nurse walked over and pulled the needle out of my arm, though I wondered why that was needed if I didn't have anything done to me.

As the nurse left, I immediately jumped up out of the bed and pulled off the hospital gown and changed into my clothes that was off to the side. The last place I wanted to be was here. I opened up the door and tried to find where Amy could've been, but there was no sign of her. Then I used my other senses and was able to find her around a corner down the hall to my right. I followed it and found that I was right, but not with the sight I wanted to see.

"But don't you think we have an obligation to know?" Amy demanded from a doctor she was talking to. She was wearing her city clothes right now, which was a red hoodie, which may be over her black tank top, and jeans with sneakers.

"What's there and what isn't there are two completely different things, miss," the man responded. "If there is something wrong, we'll call you. Now if you'll excuse me." He brushed past her and Amy's eyes followed. I could tell she was troubled, and I didn't need my acute senses to figure that.

I walked up to her, still not being noticed. "Ame, you okay?"

She quickly turned as I finished and that troubled feeling was traded with relief as she immediately threw her arms around me. "Chris! Oh, thank God you're alright." As soon as she finished, she pulled back. "You are alright, aren't you?" I could see some tears starting to build up in her eyes. Made me feel kind of bad.

"Well, I feel right. Why?" That's when her hand came up and slapped me across the face. It felt worse than the chest pain. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." Her voice alone gave me chills. Her eyes gave me the rest of the scare. I couldn't tell if it was a caring anger or a literal anger. "You almost made me think you were dying!"

"But I'm not, am I?"

Ame just shook her head. "You're starting to sound like Mikey."

"Me? Sound like Mikey?" That's when it hit me. "Oh! By the way, where are they?"

"Where would you think?" She pointed up, and that's when I felt stupid. They would always stay on the roof if they couldn't get in a building. Even if we had to sneak in a building, it would always be up top.

As we exited the building, I noticed it was night time. Most likely around eight or so. We turned and made our way to a fire escape that allowed us to make our way to the roof easily. All four of our brothers were there, but Splinter was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Master Splinter?" I asked.

"He said he'd rather stay behind and wait," Don answered.

I felt something start to come at me from behind and stepped aside, having Mike fall to the ground again. "Ow!" He picked himself and turned. "You never let me have a chance."

"Of course I never 'let you.' You have to take it," I replied.

"Well, at least we know Chris is back from the dead," I heard Raph say from above my head. "He always gives Mikey that speech."

"So, may I ask what they thought happened?" Leo asked.

"They said it was something like a heart attack, but I didn't have a clot or anything," I explained.

"One of the doctors said it may have been stress related," Amy mentioned. "However, considering you were meditating with Leo, it doesn't seem possible. It's supposed to relax your body, not stress it."

I didn't dare tell anyone the feeling I had during time for the rest of the night. I really didn't want to worry them, plus I wanted to forget about it. I just wanted to live here and now and not worry about my past, nor want to know what the future holds. As I went to bed, I couldn't keep the image of Amy's eyes out of my mind. Looking so deep with compassion for someone in her family. I wish I didn't have to worry her, nor did I want to give her so much work when I was blind.

"**Do you need any help?" I heard Amy ask me as I was trying to find my way to get breakfast.**

"**No, I think I can find my way," I replied, trying to use my senses as Master Splinter was training me to. It's only been three years, but I think I can manage. "The couch is about three steps away, isn't it?"**

**I heard her sigh. "You're using your memory again."**

"**Well, that's one of my senses, isn't it?"**

"**We rearranged** **last night, Christopher." That made me stop in my tracks. They rearranged? Great, **_**now **_**how am I supposed to make my way through? "Now, I'll ask again. Do you need any help?" She still kept that same cheerful tone throughout the whole conversation.**

"**Okay, maybe I may need some help." As I kept going, I felt my foot hit one of Don's computer wires, making me fall flat on my face. "Agh!"**

"**You see what I mean?" I knew she was trying to hold back a laugh. I felt her arm go around me and helped me up.**

"**Thanks, Amy."**

**

* * *

**

I wanted to show the friendship bond between Amelia and Christopher at the end. I did say she helped him through most of the time he was blind and I wanted to show some of what she did.


	5. Chapter 5

"You really shouldn't have asked me to do this, Mikey," I said as we prepared for a one on one training session. It was strange for him to just up and ask me, especially as soon as I awoke.

"Hey, it's been a while since you and I have trained together, bud," Mikey replied in his usual tone as he started to twirl his nunchucks.

"True, but let's get straight to it." I pulled out bout of my reverse daggers backhanded, surely letting him know that I'm keeping myself balanced for what he may have up his sleeves, if he had any.

"Alright, come on!" He charged straight forward, keeping me in his sights. Letting my see his eyes was one mistake he made. I knew what he was going to do by just looking at him. Mike jumped up and tried to get my by the head, but I wanted this to end quickly, cause I still didn't have breakfast yet. I took both of my blades and was able to wrap the chain of the nunchucks around them, pulled Mikey in, slid underneath and pulled both weapons from his hands. The next thing I heard from Mikey was a harsh thump behind me.

"You're still predictable," I sighed.

"Ow! Did you have to do it like that?"

"I had to knock some sense into you." I heard Raph chuckle at that.

"Glad we can agree on somethin'," Raph mentioned.

I went over to the fridge and was finally able to get myself something to eat. Besides Mikey's challenge, it looked like another day. Was it too much to ask for when I wanted a little more action in a day?

"Chris!" I heard Amy's voice from above. "Do you mind taking a walk in the city with me?" Okay, that's strange.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Just a walk and talk thing. Could you?"

I had to think a bit. What would she want to talk about? Well, I'd never know unless I take the chance. Live and learn, right? "Okay, I'll come."

"Cool. I'll meet you at the entrance."

I headed back in my room and chanced my clothes for going out. Apparently, Ame already talked to Master Splinter about heading out, cause he didn't call us about it. As we came out, she went straight up a fire escape to the roof. "Coming?" There's that Michelangelo talk again. I followed to see her perched on the side of the building, looking out to the endless city.

"Okay, what did you _really_ want me out here for?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"Did I tell you about how I met our brothers?" she said, not even looking at me.

"No, but nor did I even want to ask."

"Mind if I tell you now?" I wasn't sure if I should answer, but it didn't matter. She continued. "I was four when Master Splinter found me. I was going to be sent to an orphanage if I hadn't run away. I was caught in an ally with someone and then that person was knocked out by another person and I clung to him. I didn't know at the time it was Splinter until a light came on. I was surprised, yes, but I didn't want to go back, so he took me to the lair and introduced me to Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey."

"Did Raph take a shine to ya when you first met?" I knew the two were close, so I was asking to see.

"Not at first, but when I almost got in a fight with him, that's when he liked me."

I laughed at that. "Typical."

"What about you?"

She caught me off guard. "Excuse me?"

"Do you at least remember your last name?" I knew she was trying to bring up my past. I tried to keep silent. "You can't hide it forever."

"I'll talk when I'm ready," I said with my stern tone.

"_When_ will you be ready?"

"I..." I trailed off as I thought. That was a good question. I hid it for nine years, and even that time didn't help me forget. "Okay, I _do _know my last name. It's Nova."

"Christopher Nova?"

"It's the only thing I have to remember my mom and dad by."

"What... happened?"

I was hesitant, but broke through. "Shredder's the reason."

"Shredder?!" I could tell she was surprised, plus somewhat enraged.

"I remember that armor. How he bust through the door and sent his ninja's inside. I remember my mother's dying screams... my fathers blood... the burning of my eyes when he poured that chemical on me." It was silent between us for a while, if you don't count the usual sounds of the city. "Two days later, that's when you all found me, I think."

"Yeah, I remember that." A couple of chuckles came from her. "Splinter sure was mad until I came in with you."

That brought up a question. "How did he look when he saw me?"

"I don't remember exactly, but it was one of those looks where he wanted to help as much as he could."

I kept going like this for a while until we finally decided to head back down to the lair. Amy went down first as I looked to the sky. I actually felt somewhat better from talking about my past. As I went down and covered the manhole, I heard Ame's voice. "Who are you? What's wrong?"

"They... they..." I knew that voice. I jumped the rest of the way down to see a familiar girl.

"Aliadi!" She was shaken, like death was came before her eyes. "Alia, what happened?" She turned as I knelt down and wrapped her arms around me, crying into my shoulder. "Oh, shoot."

"You know her?" Amy asked as I tried to comfort Alia in my arms.

"Remember when you found out that I helped someone in trouble?" Amy's eyes widened as I brought that up. "Yes, this is the one. However, I think something happened this time."

"Okay, let's see if we can take her with us."

I pulled Alia from my shoulder and looked at her. Her face was drowned in her own tears. How long was she like this? "Alia, can you walk." All she did was give me a small nod. "Okay, then come on."


	6. End

"I'll run ahead and tell Master Splinter," Amy informed and ran ahead. I kept Alia close to me as I felt a sense of weakness emit from her. I was sure she was about to fall any minute.

"Stay with me, Aliadi," I ordered. I felt another nod from her as we kept walking. The light from the lair was showing and voices could now be heard. It was more than just two, telling me the rest was talking as well. I only hoped Mikey would be quiet long enough until we could get Alia to calm down.

"All I know is that something happened," Amy said.

"Well, where is she?" Leo's voice rang out as I closed in.

"Right here," I answered, just about to come in with Aliadi. I heard feet shuffle as I came into the light and saw no one in sight other than Amy. "She's the one."

As I sat Alia down on the couch, I heard murmuring from three of our brothers. I didn't know if they were questions or comments. "Master, we found her in the sewers completely broken down," Amy informed, though I'm not sure if it was the first time.

"Who are you talking to?" Aliadi asked, her voice still sounding a bit choked.

"Just calm down first," I told her, "and then he may show himself."

"Why?"

"Just trust us," Amy came in as she gave a tissue to Alia.

"Okay, and thank you."

Several minutes passed as we waited for Aliadi to pull herself together. I closed my eyes from looking at her broken eyes. It pained me to see her like that. This world has already taken so much from me, but watching someone else break down was too much.

"Okay… I'm about fine," she reported.

"Sensei?" I asked, referring if he would come out. After a few seconds, I heard a small gasp from Alia. I knew she would do that.

"Don't worry," Amy assured. "He's with us."

"Remember when I said I lived with an adopted family?" I asked. "He's the father."

"Him?!" I nodded, feeling Alia's gaze on me. "But what about the other four?"

"You sure you can take four more surprises?" I opened my eyes at this point, seeing her nod her head. "Mind coming out, guys?" I heard the four step out from behind me, though I kept my eyes on Aliadi as her eyes were nearly black with surprise. "This is Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey." I pointed behind me to each one, confident that I pointed in the right order.

"I'm still surprised he can do that," I heard Mikey whisper.

"T-Turtles?!"

"I told you my family was weird," I added.

"You never said anything about turtles! I mean, this is beyond weird!"

"But we're a family all the same," Amy came in. "But, do you mind telling us what happened?"

"We would like to help, but only if you can explain what's going on," Don added.

Alia took a deep breath. "Okay… I was at my apartment when it happened."

She had to stop at certain points, considering all that happened left her an emotional wreck. She was able to tell us that a man in samurai armor burst in her home and sent in black ninjas to restrain them. He demanded them to show where a type of crest was hidden, but no one answered. After a interrogation, her father told them so long as the family was sparred. They were sparred, all right. Killed in front of Alia's eyes.

"Shredder," I muttered in anger, hearing a similar story to what happened to me nine years back. "Will he ever quit?"

"Guess not," Raph answered.

"What was it that he wanted?" Leo asked Alia.

"I don't know. All I heard was that it was some type of crest. I was able to escape before any image appeared."

"No!" Master Splinter sudden exclaimed, making all of us look at him. "He's resurrecting Oblivion's mouth!"

"Oblivion's mouth?" Mikey repeated in question. "What's that?"

"Eternal darkness," I answered. "Something so dark that not even I experienced."

"There is only one night in each century that it can come back," Splinter explained. "Tonight is that night."

"Can we stop it?" Amy asked, quickly.

"Shredder may have already preformed the ritual for it to come to pass," Leo mentioned. "We don't know when he taken the crest."

"Even so, we may still keep it from destroying this world," Splinter said. "If it has already been awaken, we only need to throw the crest inside the black hole."

"And that will seal it?" Don asked and Master Splinter nodded.

"The quicker we leave, the better," I announced, jumping up from my seat. "I'm sick and tired of hearing Shredders name!"

"Christopher." Splinter's voice was stern, making me bite my lip. "You need to silence you rage. Let not the sun set on your anger, my son."

I gave a deep sigh, trying to calm myself. "Yes, Sensei."

"I will accompany Miss Aliadi. I am sure the six of you can handle this on your own."

We infiltrated Shredder's lair at the highest point possible, trying not to alert any guards that may be hiding in the shadows. However, the hallways were exceptionally silent as we made our way through the large building. I couldn't even sense a single presence, but that soon changed as we neared the very top.

"This isn't right," I heard Leo whisper.

"Where is everyone?" Amy asked.

"Oblivion is awake," I said, feeling something dark sweep through the air. "They must all be in Shredder's chambers."

"Be kinda crowded if you ask me," Mikey commented.

By the time we found Shredder's doors, the opened on their own with extreme force. Foot ninja's were scrambling, paying us no mind as they passed. I couldn't help but watch them as their masked faces shown total fear.

"Whoa!" I heard Mikey's voice and had him tumble on me, catching me off guard and we both hit the ground. "Sorry, Chris."

"Yeah, the one time you actually catch me off guard!" I silently exclaimed and pushed him off.

"We need to stop Shredder, and fast!" Leo ordered and we rushed in the now dangerous room.

"I knew you all would come," a deep voice echoed in the room, coming from a man covered in samurai armor. "However, I didn't expect to see you, boy."

I was somewhat surprised. "Do what?"

"The nano's I injected into you nine years go didn't kill you. You are stronger than I anticipated."

"So that's what he was talking about," I heard Amy whisper.

"I made a mix-up when you and I first met. Your family was not the ones I was after."

"Shut up!" I yelled and ran full force at him.

"Chris!" I didn't listen to my family's warning as I jumped up and pulled out a blade, ready to strike Shredder at that instant. However, he parried and countered my attack, punching me in the gut which made me go limp as I felt myself be sent across the room and hit a wall. Things were getting blurry as I heard more feet shuffle and then things went dark.

I came back to my senses long enough to hear Amy scream and get cut off as a loud thud filled the room shortly after. I opened my eyes to see her struggling to get up, even though countless bruises were all over her. Raph and Don were off to the distance, piled on by furniture. Mikey was up against a wall, knocked out, while Leo flat out on the floor. Also, a huge black hole was nearly covering the back wall and I could feel a pulling force wanting to lead me to it.

"You always were the frailest," Shredder said as he landed a kick to Ame's side. I heard a gasp from her which fueled my anger. "I'll let you have the honor of being Oblivion's first victim after an era of sleep." He started to take his arm and pick her up, but I pulled out my second blade and threw it at him. This gave me enough time to dash over and tackle him in surprise, giving a comfortable amount of distance.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I warned.

"Chris?" Amy's weak voice whispered.

As Shredder looked at me, he started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your feelings for her will only lead to your downfall," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't act dumb, boy! Even I know the two of you are not related. I can see your love for her." I could sense the bit of surprise from Amy, but my focus was on my family's enemy. "Fine then. I will ease your pain… by killing you first!"

I lunged back as Shredder came at me, his blades barely missing my torso. I tried to find one of my daggers, but neither was in their holster. I dodged another attack and noticed one of the blades on the floor. The first chance I had, I slid over and grabbed the hilt, taking the dagger and parrying Shredders blow. However, I didn't react in time to send an attack of my own for he quickly recovered and sent another flurry of blows at me.

"You may have come close to defeating me before," Shredder told me as we locked weapons for a moment, "but so long as Oblivion's crest in worn on me, you have no chance!" I gave a quick glance to see a black lacing on his neck, telling me that the crest was under his armor.

"Fine! I'll just send you in the black hole myself!" I pushed him off and grabbed a sword on the floor. It was surely longer than what I was used to, but I needed something to help me. I lunged myself over and sent the sword for his face, which he blocked with ease. However, when I sent my dagger for his side, he jumped back. Now he was near Oblivion. Exactly where I wanted him to be.

I ran forward and sent a full force blow to him, hoping that it would push him back far enough to where he would fall in, but instead he parried my blow and we locked our weapons completely. Neither of us was able to make another move.

"We are evenly matched," Shredder complimented. "However, now you have no choice but to watch as Oblivion awakens and devours this world! There's no way you can throw me in!"

He was right. I couldn't throw him in the hole. That is, not alone. "Your right," I said, sounding defeated. Then I heightened my tone and said, "I can't throw you alone into Oblivion!"

"Chris!" Amy screamed. I knew she knew what I was about to do. "Don't do it! Just give me time to get over there!"

"There is no time!"

"What? What are you doing?" Shredder asked as I started to shift my weight.

"Chris, don't! You can't leave us! You can't leave me!" The more I heard her speak, the more it hurt.

"Amy…" I swallowed hard before finishing. "I'm sorry." With that, I pushed both me and Shredder into the dark void. The darkness quickly took over as I let go of the weapons and let myself fall into nothingness.


	7. What's this now?

A group of men sat around a campfire while indulging themselves with their drinks in a dense forest. Muffled screams from a woman and little boy next to a tent came again and again as they were trying to plead for their lives. None of did any good though.

"Would you be quiet?" one of the men yelled at the two captives. "The ransom won't do much good if you two were dead." The other men gave a hearty laugh, but the woman gasped to herself and tried harder to get untied.

"To think we got all this done in one night," another mentioned. "This is one for the books guys." The others agreed but then silenced. Some strange sound was made in the dark beyond their camp and the enjoyment in the air turned to fear instantly.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Yo, Joe!" One said and pushed another man forward. "Take your gun and see what that was."

As if the obedient one, the man pulled a pistol out from behind him and slowly made his way forward. However, as soon as he was lost from site due to the darkness of night, a deathly scream came out and made all the others jump up and grab whatever weapon that was nearby.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it got Joe." They kept close to the fire, thinking that so long as they're in the light, they'll be fine.

A minute passed and there was no sign of anything. The woman and boy was fearing for their lives more than ever for they were further out and how close the men was to the fire blocked the light and left them in the dark, but they were not even touched yet. The men then started to relax, thinking whatever was there is gone now.

"Well, forget--" He didn't finish as something pierced his chest and he fell backward onto the fire, smothering the flames and left the entire camp in the dark.

"What the--" Another man tried to say something but was cut off himself as something hit him and he fell to the ground. The same happened to one after another until one man was left. He kept looking but couldn't make out a tree's shadow from his own, but when moon light came through some branches, a shine was emitting from one of his fallen accomplices. His chest had a dagger sticking out of it.

Fearing that someone was about to kill him, he took a pistol from the ground and ran over to where the woman and boy was, picking up the boy and putting the pistol to his head. The woman screamed as she saw this.

"Don't come any closer!" The man yelled and kept looking around for any sign of movement. As he looked back at where he saw the dagger, the metal blade was missing from the dead body. "One wrong move and I'll shoot him!"

"I thought you said the ransom wouldn't do much good without him?" Just as the voice finished, a glimmer of light was noticed and a dagger went straight into the man's head. The boy slipped from the man's arm as he fell dead to the ground. The next thing the boy knew, he felt something tug at the ropes around him and tried to evade.

"It's alright," the same male voice said, now much more clear and able to pinpoint the location. The boy looked behind him to see someone with a cloak on him trying to untie the knots. The figure stood up and walked to the man's dead corpse, ripping the dagger from his head, and then walked back to cut the ropes.

As the boy took the bandage from his mouth, he said, "Uh… Gracias!"

"Spanish, huh?" the cloaked man said as he walked over to the woman and cut her ropes. "What do people want with another country's money?"

The woman then took the bandage from her mouth and ran over to the boy, taking him in her arms. "Muchas gracias, señor, para guardar a mí y a mi hijo."

"De nada," the man said. "Por cierto, ¿habla a inglés?"

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Es mi primera lengua. Pero, ¿sabe dónde encontrar un aeropuerto? Necesito llegar a los Estados Unidos."

"En realidad, sí. Hay uno a pocos kilómetros al norte de nuestra ciudad."

"Si te tardo casa, ¿puede mostrarme?"

The woman nodded her head. "Seguro! Es lo menos que podría hacer para salvar nuestras vidas."

"Gracias." The man then helped the two up and led the way, muttering, "I hope that in nine months things have settled down." He then looked at his blooded dagger and took out a cloth to clean it. "Also, I hope she kept my other one."


End file.
